Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-4091261-20170207230710
I agree with your point in general, but your calculations are incorrect. I had huge discussions about the / formula so I would know. If you have 50 resistance, the multiplier for EHP would be 1.5x, not 50x. This means the first formula where you said there was an overall 2,050 gains in would actually result in 3,075 EHP. The second formula being 100 resistance would only be 2x, not 100x. The ratio between the two isn't 100 resistance being twice the former, it is only 4/3x the former. This means that the 1,050 gains would become only 2,100 EHP, which is quite a bit less than the raw and for good reason. The reason is that the sustain is vastly understated here. Where raw resistances are powerful in is through the miracle of sustain, it is actually the foundation of why all ADCs have and runes. It makes potions very powerful. As such, the sustain numbers are usually along the lines of the thousands given how long fights last. Let's say you one could last 20 seconds with 50 /sec gains on average utilizing the resistance build. This means that the sustain gains would actually be 1,000 which pushes the health gains upward to 2,000. This means there would be 4,000 EHP gained from the resistance build. Now let's say you could last 25 seconds 50 /sec gains on average utilizing the build this time. This means that the sustain gains would be 1,250 which pushes the gains upward to 3,250. The reason there would be more time is because more means its harder for enemies to burst you down, but since players aren't constantly fighting its not by much time. The EHP here would be 4,875 EHP which is still higher than the former. That is simply becasue the value of is not as great as the value of . However the point of the matter is that they should be nowhere close, in this case they are very close. This is why sustain and the / builds aren't considered hot shit early on. Although, when you are talking about late game, things change. Stats become more along the lines of 200 per second gains if you are talking lifesteal with 3000 and 80 vs. 2000 vs. 160 . Times are still roughly the same due to the hazards of burst and the increased dilly dallying which makes it a bit more difficult to lifesteal all the time. So in this case the gains for the build is along the lines of 8,000 and the gains for the resistance build is 6,000. However given the multipliers are now 1.8x and 2.6x, the EHP for the build is 14,400 while the EHP for the resistance build is 15,600. Its this phase of the game where the resistance is fairly powerful. However it is dependant much on the time spent sustaining and how long the entire fight will last in general. Why is terrifying? It's because he can easily deal 1,000 DPS per second with the . With and , his sustain can be anywhere around 200 to 400 /sec which is extraordinarily high sustain. Combine this with , which divides the ENTIRE EHP RESULT by 1-12% damage reduction, leads to extraordinarily dangerous results. I'm talking numbers like 20,682 EHP. As a comparison giga tank with 5,000 gains and will have 20,000 EHP.